


Sunset

by thisisjustagaymess



Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Post-War, Sadness, this is platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisjustagaymess/pseuds/thisisjustagaymess
Summary: Post-war. Marina and Six reminisce while supporting each other.





	Sunset

Six tensed when she felt a hand fall to her shoulder. The war had ended three days ago, and Six had high doubts any jumpiness would dissipate overtime. Everyone was still thoroughly shaken by the ordeal of the war. Thirty-six hours prior, Six was covered head to toe in dirt and blood but was most triumphant holding Setrakus Ra’s disintegrating head in her hands. In that moment, powerful chemicals were coursing through her veins that gave her a rush like nothing else. Now, she was sat on the outside steps of the hospital back entrance where the gang had taken refuge. Also where their leader was currently propped up on a bed of bloodied bandages and hospital sheets. Nine shared the same room with him, and liked to think he was entrusted with the job of watching over John. Although nothing threatened the boy and Nine couldn’t leave his own bed quite yet due to the shock, the others let him harbor his little responsibility. 

It was Marina who smoothed a comforting hand across the flat of Six’s upper back, reassuring it was her and not a Mogadorian. Six couldn’t resist slightly leaning into the sweet touch. It would be a while before the Garde would begin to warm up to contact with others, and yet Six could see Marina already regained a fraction of the kind gaze in her eyes. 

Or rather, she had never lost it. 

“Hey.” Marina’s voice was always sweet, like it was covered in warm honey, fresh from the hive. No matter the circumstance. Sometimes emotion would change the sweetness from light and refreshing or sharp and distinguished. Mostly though, it was tender and subtle, and Six knew no limits to her own enjoyment at hearing it. 

“Hey.” Verbal communication was never the most used tool in the box, not just between Six and Seven but among the other Garde as well. When that tool needed to be utilized, it was, however sparingly. But one thing all the Garde could do very well was nonverbal communication, and sometimes it worked better than if there were words exchanged. A hand on a shoulder, a hand interlocking with another, a slight shift in expression; that’s all it would take for the other to know exactly what they were thinking. 

“How are you doing?” Marina’s hand was still resting on Six’s back. Six tilted her head in appreciation for the kind gesture and smiled. It was the first genuine content smile in a long time; one that wasn’t grim or desperately relieved. In truth, Six could finally say that she was happy. Although being the one to cut Setrakus Ra’s head off did come into play with that emotion. 

“Good,” Six replied, turning her gaze towards the horizon. The sun was dipping below a sea of warm colors. Scarlet red, tangerine orange and soft peach all blended together before bleeding out delicately into the wide expanse of the deep indigo atmosphere. The first few stars were yet to be visible, but they would be in a matter of an hour. “I think I’m… actually okay this time, Marina. Every single one of us spent every day of our lives on this planet knowing that everything was leading up to the endgame, and now that it’s finished…” Six looked back at Marina. “ We can finally rest.”  
The older Garde smiled with the same contentedness Six felt. “I know what you mean, Six.”  
“Not to get sappy or anything, ‘cause you know, that’s John’s job.” Marina laughed. “Hell, I don’t know what I’m doing after this and I feel like I won’t ever have that kind of sense of direction that we did in the war ever again, you know? But I sure as shit am enjoying these couple days happily in aftershock.” 

Marina’s hand slid down off Six’s back and her gaze turned wistful. “Do you ever just- wish things could be different? I mean- we’re teenagers, Six. We should be on our own planet right now, watching the sun set on our stupidly suburban, perfect families after a day of school, or training, or whatever. I want to be able to take nights like these for granted, because I’ll never have to worry about my life speeding ahead of my abilities.” Six watched solemnly as a few wet droplets trickled down Marina’s cheeks silently. It didn’t look like she was independently in pain, but she felt enough sorrow for their whole species. “Six, I should be able to call you by the name your parents gave you, not the number that some old powerful Elders assigned. We didn’t deserve to lose this much.” Seven’s voice cracked on her last word. She closed her eyes pressed her lips in a thin line as her tear ducts rapidly reproduced. 

Six was at a loss for words. Usually, Marina was the calm, comforting one. She was always the one to direct a warm but authoritative look Six’s way or offer a supportive shoulder squeeze when she was spiraling out of control. Marina was always the grounded one; the one that had the power hold them both down to the earth. Now, Six had to step in her shoes for once. 

She reached out and tangled her fingers in the taller girl’s. In contrast to Six’s stockier, calloused hands, Marina’s were slender and soft. Six compressed her hand into hers and Marina countered with a grateful strength. She lightly collapsed, rather than leaned, on Six’s shoulder and sighed. She didn’t wipe the slowly evaporating wetness from her face. 

Six snuck her other arm around Marina to grip her waist while she pressed her cheek into the top of her hair. It was always softer than silk and smelled of salty ocean foam. 

“It is what it is,” Six whispered into the top of Marina’s head. “But I’m glad I have you.” 

Marina covered Six’s hand with hers and rubbed a thumb across it, back and forth. “I’m glad I have you too.”


End file.
